<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes Only by PinkPineapplePunch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063292">Eyes Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPineapplePunch/pseuds/PinkPineapplePunch'>PinkPineapplePunch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPineapplePunch/pseuds/PinkPineapplePunch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a black dress could feel so real?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn how did I let her talk me into this, what a drag." Shikamaru says as he looks around the huge and dark room. </p><p>"Oh don't you worry Nara, I'll make you forget about this whole troublesome situation." Temari says as she steps out in a long tight black dress with a slit on the left side. </p><p>Shikamaru's mouth grew dryer by the minute just looking at her.</p><p>She walks around him then pushes him in a chair and she has her hand on his chest then it slides to his belt and she says in a breathless tone "someone already is enjoying the show"</p><p>His eyes travel below her eyes and he feels a sharp pain in his neck like choking</p><p>"Focus on my eyes only" she says as she pulls him into a heated kiss and she slowly let's go of his neck.</p><p>He runs his tongue on her lower lip and hears a moan come out of her mouth.</p><p>"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru!!!" A distant voice calls out. Suddenly his eyes pop open and he looks up to see Kakashi hitting his desk with a folder.</p><p>"You fell asleep when I was talking. You missed what I was saying. Anyway let me start again…" his voice starts to fade out into ranting and all Shikamaru can think about is</p><p>"I just had a wet dream in front of my boss."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>